


The heart of the elder

by Thebigegg



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebigegg/pseuds/Thebigegg
Summary: What if the exile lovers of the clans never meet and their love never had a chance to bloom? Instead, a young Rosa falls head over heels for her childhood friend, Isabella d'Arc, who has just been crowned the Elder of the Umbra. Little does the talented witch know that the elder has also had long returned her feeling. Letters are exchanged almost as frequently as distant looks and lingering touches and soon even the Lumen know of the witch of the Elder's arm.Balder, a sage who showed much promise, rises quickly in the hierarchy of the Lumen and soon finds himself as the head of the clan where the wife of the Umbra elder catches his eye.
Relationships: Balder & Rosa (Bayonetta), Balder/Rosa (Bayonetta), Rosa(Bayonetta)/Umbra Elder(Bayonetta)





	The heart of the elder

It was an early morning and most of the umbra had already awoken to start their morning duties, the warriors began their exercises in the training grounds, some of the more simple Umbra left their homes for their jobs such as the bakers and shopkeepers and the scholars had already begun lesson or disappeared into the grand library. Amidst it all was a young witch barely nineteen years of age, Sister Rosa, one of the more promising members of the recently graduated students. 

"As an Umbra, you will be granted the rights to own land, pursue any employment you wish though there have been many recommendations from your teachers that you look for a future in the military and the scholars have also expressed interest in taking you as an apprentice. Whichever you choose, you will receive a weekly wage and I hope by now you do know of the personal hours of the Umbra?" the woman asked, peering over the brim of her glasses with a raised eyebrow, the sharp quill in her hands stopping for a moment.

Rosa straightened her posture and nodded in response, it was the few hours of the day she cherished, ones where she wasn't held down by lesson or teachers breathing down her neck in the training grounds. "Yes, my lady, five to eight o'clock are an Umbra's personal hours. They are free to leave the grounds at these times but must be back on time or face disciplinary actions" The woman in front of her, seated behind a large wooden desk which was covered with scraps of regiment, paper and the occasional splotch of black ink. "Very good, Sister Rosa, as you know I take care of the details of all Umbra graduated or still partaking in lessons. If you wish to buy property, move or a simple change in employment then please do not hesitate to call upon me but do send a letter beforehand so I can find your personal information for the meeting. This concludes our meeting, here is your key due to your outstanding results in your final examination you will receive a home near the east holdings of Crescent Valley. Your belongings have already been moved. Thank you, my dear, it had been a pleasure" 

The woman raised her head as she finally finished her writings before holding out a gloved hands for Rosa which the young Sister nearly jumped out of her skin to shake before taking the house key from the sister's other hands. "Thank you, Sister. Have a pleasant day"

"Be a dear and send the next girl in after you, Rosa!"

Rosa pulled the heavy wooden door open and nodded to a seated woman who she guess was also part of her graduation class. She hummed a quick 'Thank you' before brushing past Rosa and closing the door to the office after herself. Rosa was left in silence, staring a the silver key in her hand as a small smile appeared from beneath her masked face.

"Rosa!"

The wirch jumped in surprise at the shout of her name, she turned her gaze to see another woman who, upon closer inspection, was one of her friends. Sophia, a young girl from the east of Europe who had joined the Umbra at a young age and became quick friends with the witch. "How did your meeting go?" The bright haired girl asked with a smile as she clasped herself around the arm of her fellow witch. Rosa smiled in response, pulling her friend closer as they set out into a slow walk through the hall of the sanctuary. "Quite well, I believe. Have you decided where you will work yet?"

Sophia frowned slightly and furrowed her eyebrows. "The sisters in the grand library keep insisting that I join and become a teacher of the histories but that isn't what I want at all!" Rosa quirked an eyebrow. "I thought you liked books?"

"That doesn't mean I wish to be surrounded by them for the rest of my existence, Rosa! I crave excitement, love and passion!!" Rosa rolled her eyes with a sly smirk. "You truly have such imagination in that head of yours. Why not join the sisters of creation? You could make grand crafts of war, divine works of art and technology"

"I thought about that but apparently sister Bethany says that it's not all that it's cracked up to be. She said that she spent a solid decade simply trying to prevent the Umbran armour from exploding when used, Do you realise how much of a bore that would be??"

Rosa giggled, bumping her friend with her hip amidst her laughter. "Why not travel to the new world?"

"The new what?"

"The new world, I heard Some of the scholar sisters mention that ships have begun to discover entire new land masses. You could ask to be transferred to one of the newest exploration units. You could be Sister Sophia St Clair, discoverer of the new world and founder of the first colony and I'm sure there won't be a lack of strapping young men on the journey"

Sophia's eyes lit up like stars as she could barely contain herself from screeching at the top of her lungs. "Really?! Rosa, you will have to be there!! I wouldn't wish anyone else by my side! They definitely won't think twice about sending the both of us!"

"And what, my I ask, will be tearing you two from our holdings so quick" A voice asked from behind the two.

Sophia was the first to turn and soon a smile lit up her expression even further. "Isabella! Wait-!" The young girl faltered for a moment before catching herself, bowing deeply as did Rosa quickly after turning. 

"Elder, forgive Sister Sophia's enthusiasm"

"Y-yes, forgive me, my lady. It hasn't been a month since your coronation and I still find myself greeting you so casually"

The woman that stood tall above the two smirking slightly before raising her palm for the two to stop. "There is no need for two of our brightest and my friends to kneel before me. You may stand. Rosa, I've heard you're looking into join the military?" Isabella asked as she watch the two relax slightly after her words as the stood straight. Rosa visibly grimaced as her lips fell into a mildly annoyed frown. "No, My lady, I haven't expressed much interest in join much of anything. Our combat instructor just deemed in necessary to announce my capabilities to the council"

The elder chuckled with a warm smile. "From what I remember, your scores were said to have been better than even some of our older experienced Umbra. Some say you have the makings of a grand witch, Rosa, do not sell yourself short. You would do well in the military but it your choice to make, don't let others pressure you into a future you won't commit to" Rosa's expression darted from surprised to a more cheery smile. "Our elder is wise as always. Perhaps you will make time for me to discuss it? I understand you are busy these days but-"

Elder Isabella simply haired her hand to silence the younger girl with a warm expression. "No need to even ask, my dear, simply call upon me one of these days and I'll be at your service"

Rosa was shocked at the elder's kindness for a moment, her cheeks heating up but thankfully was hidden behind her mask that covered the lower half of her face. "T-thank you, my lady-"

"Isabella. Call me Isabella like old times, Rosa. If we are to be working together in the foreseeable future then there is no need to be so formal"

"Y-yes...Isabella, I-i'll return to the sanctuary soon when I need you"

"Please do, my dear, now if you two will excuse me. It has been a pleasure, Sisters Rosa and Sophia"

The white haired woman walked away without another word, the clack of her heels slowly quieting as she disappeared deeper within the dimly lit stone halls. The two young witches stood there in silence, both with wide eyes and their mouths agape. Sophia turned to look up at Rosa with a pair saucers for eyes. "You...you...YOU JUST GOT A FORMAL INVITATION FROM THE ELDER HERSELF?!" The blonde girl screeched loudly. Rosa quickly clasped a hand over the other witch's mouth, scolding her eyes a narrowed eyed glare. "Be quite. She was just being polite!"

"Rosa, she invited you to come speak with her about your future! Do you know what that means? She has interest in it! Isabella favours you!" Sophia announced, squealing like the young girl she was at the slightest sniff of a romance. Rosa's lips fell into a frown as she lightly struck Sophia across the back of the head. "Don't spout such nonsense, The elder wouldn't like someone like me"

"Why not?! You're beautiful, talented and smart. Even she said that you had a bright future and she wants to be part of it! It's so obvious that Isabella likes you, Rosa!"

Rosa's face was as bright as the sun with blush as she pushed her friend off of her with a huff before strutting down the hallway while ignoring the sudden flurry of apologies and protest from Sophia. 

____________

It was the day after Rosa's meeting with the Umbra assignment department, Rosa had returned not long after and was surprised at the sight of the home that had been placed under her ownership. It was quite a large house for someone of her status, the pathways that lead to her home were paved with white marble as were the occasional steps, the gardens that surrounded it were full of well kept life without a weed in sight. Flowers of all colours bloomed and long vines climbed up the two story home.

It was truly a beauty and perhaps too much for the humble witch. "Maybe I'll ask Sophia to move in...there are far too many room just for me by the looks of it" Was the first comment the raven haired woman mumbled about the building.

Now she awoke to the sound of rough knocking that hummed throughout her house making Rosa suddenly leap out of bed and throw a thin robe over nightwear that barely reached to her mid thigh. 

She reached the door and swung it open with nearly enough force to break the wood from it's hinges. The sight before her made her pale sightly as an uneasy smile latched onto her lips. 

Isabella D'Arc stood before her again, dressed in a much more modest version of her elder gown that was made from purple silk, the gown itself was strapless, leaving her shoulders bare and cleavage just barely covered. Her white locks were down and undone, her face was unmasked with a bright smile present.

"Rosa! I do hope that I am not disturbing your morning"

"Not at all, Isabella, I was just about to get up!" Rosa sang with a hesitant. On the contrary, she'd planned to sleep in this morning and enjoy her first day as an umbra where she wouldn't be tired down by lessons.

Isabella's smile grew as Rosa's words as she sighed in relief. "Wonderful to hear but I positive your wondering why I'm here?"Rosa nodded sheepishly making Isabella laugh momentarily. "I was simply travelling through the valley and you caught my mind. I was wondering if you would perhaps accompany me through the town for a few errands before we leave for the sanctuary. Then we could have that chat you we hoping for!" Isabella explained, clasping her hands together as she finished.

Rosa's eyes widened and a brief blush crossed her face. "O-Oh! Who am I to refuse the elder! But I'm afraid I was suppose to accompany Sister Sophia to Vigrid later today"

"Oh! May I ask why?"

"It was simply to deliver some documents that the Lumen's had asked for. I also believe they wished for me to meet my sparring partner for this year's coming festival of the eclipse"

The festival of the eclipse, the one day in centuries where the moon will block out the sun. A deeply important celebration in umbra culture since the dawning of the first witches, it is said the the first witch, Luna Umbra, was gifted with the left eye on that day and began the order of the umbra in cooperative opposition to the Lumens. Working together to keep the other in check, that has always been the duty of the clans. The festival itself lasts several days and upon the seventh day is when the eclipse will occur, that is when two of the brightest from each clan pay their respects in a "friendly" spar and whichever wins will be offer a prise by both the Umbra and the Lumen elder. 

"Ah!" Isabella said pinching her chin in mild interest. "So I take it that you will be fight for the Umbra after the festivities?" A genuine smirk caught the elder's sharp features as she peered down at the young woman through the glasses on the bridge of her nose. Rosa's posture straightened at the elder's words making her nod stiffly. "Indeed, I'm under the impression that the Lumen have also picked out a newly graduated student. Balder, I believe his name is"

Isabella's eyes crinkled slightly with her smile at the mention of the name. "Ah, Brother Balder. The Lumen elder's son I believe. I've heard promising things, some believe he will ascend to elder one day. What do you think, Rosa?"

"I think we've been chatting far to long on my doorstep, allow me a moment to dress myself, my lady and I will accompany you to town"

Isabella clapped her hands. "Wonderful! I'm so glad you accepted. I'll meet you in the carriage when you've prepared yourself"


End file.
